Choice
by Kazumi
Summary: Inu Yasha has to choose between Kikio and Kagome....which?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters*sniffs*  
  
Prologue  
  
This is just for my friends who are reading this and know nothing about Inuyasha or any of the characters - I'm only telling you about the main ones that will actually come up in my fic so Hannah- I hope the info won't overburden you! I'll update my actual fic later.  
  
N.B this info is from the Inuyasha companion  
  
Inu-Yasha Inu-Yasha is the protagonist of our story. He is the son of a demon and a human, and the brother of Sessho-maru. Fifty years ago, Inu-Yasha was pinned to a tree and placed into a state of suspended animation by Kikyo, a priestess he loved deeply.  
  
Decades later, Inu-Yasha was freed by Kagome, a reincarnated version of his former (and now deceased love) Kikyo. Harbouring a deep feeling of betrayal from what had happened he unwillingly aided Kagome in her search for the Shikon Jewel shards.  
  
During their quest Inu-Yasha has discovered that Kikyo has been brought back to live, and the reason she attacked him... it was all set-up by the evil demon Naraku who sought the power of the Shikon Jewel. Now Inu-Yasha must make amends with Kikyo, who blames him for her death and sort out his feelings for Kagome.  
  
Also of interest, because of Inu-Yasha's mixed parentage, one night each month, he becomes a normal human. Kikyo Kikyo was a priestess charged with guarding the Shikon Jewel from falling into the wrong hands. Demons from across Japan travelled to Kikyo's small village in an attempt to steal the jewel from her and gain incredible powers.  
  
One of those demons was Inu-Yasha, who repeatedly attempted to steal the jewel. Neither he, nor Kikyo ever attempted to harm one another in the process, and eventually they began to grow close Kikyo believed that they were both similar because they had to mask their humanity. She felt that she could not be a normal human because if she was, she would be slaughtered by demons. Inu-Yasha refused to acknowledge his human side, and was trying to become a full-blooded demon with the aid of the Shikon Jewel.  
  
Because of their similar situations they began to grow very close. Kikyo realized that if Inu-Yasha would use the jewel to become human rather than a demon, they could both lead normal lives. The jewel would become pure and vanish, thus freeing Kikyo of her obligations as the Shikon's protector.  
  
On one fateful day, Inu-Yasha appeared before Kikyo and brutally attacked her and took the Shikon Jewel. Betrayed and confused, Kikyo used the last of her powers to put Inu-Yasha in a sleep-like state for over fifty years. After completing this, she died.  
  
Fifty years later, Kikyo was revived by the Ogress Urasue. Upon meeting Inu- Yasha again, he began to realize that their stories did not match-up, and that he never attacked her. It is later revealed that Naraku disguised himself as Inu-Yasha in order to steal the jewel. Unable to believe this, Kikyo still seeks to kill her former lover, Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome Higurashi Kagome Higurashi led a normal life until she fell into the Bone Eater's well and was transported to the Sengoku Era of Japan (1467 to about 1600). After she arrived she was attacked by a demon called Mistress Centipede and while she was running away, she accidentally freed the yokai named Inu- Yasha, who had been under a spell for 50 years.  
  
Soon after meeting, the village that Kagome landed in learns that she holds the Shikon Jewel in her body. The jewel is soon extracted and split into dozens of small shards. Inu-Yasha wants to reunite all the parts so that he can become a full-blooded demon. Kagome goes along with him in order to help keep the shards out of the hands of other more corrupt demons.  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha's relationship gets off to a very rough start. Kagome reminds Inu-Yasha of Kikyo, the woman that cast the spell on him, and with whom he was in love. Later, much to Kagome's surprise, everyone learns that she is in fact the reincarnation of Kikyo. Throughout their adventures, the two become closer, but once Kikyo is resurrected by Urasue, their relationship gets put on hold while Inu-Yasha tries to sort out his feelings for Kikyo.  
  
Kagome's bravery and her (sometimes) excellent marksmanship with her bow and arrow is a constant asset to the group of adventurers in their quest to reunite all the shards of the Shikon Jewel.  
  
Ok I hope you've got that! (Charlie- I'll teach you the pronunciations later!) 


	2. The Argument

Inu Yasha the half demon sat on a tree root gazing at the grass between his feet, his hair blown across his face by the light summer wind that drifted the glade.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" A familiar voice cut through the silence. He didn't dare turn.  
  
"K-Kagome..?" He desperately hoped that it would be and that would be there telling him that she was back to stay- for good.  
  
Kikiyo scowled. She had not wanted to disturb him but this was clearly going too far. He called her that far too often now. She stepped lightly in front of him.  
  
"Isn't it time you forgot her now?" she asked meaning Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha turned away. He felt guilty. It was his fault. He could have saved her.  
  
*~*~*~* flash back *~*~*~*  
  
Smiling with satisfaction Inu Yasha surveyed the well, its opening covered by a large boulder. Now Kagome could not return to her world she would be free to stay in the feudal era and continue looking for the jewel shards.  
  
"Inu Yasha" Kagome called as she came cycling up disturbing his thoughts.  
  
"Wha-" she broke off as she saw the rock and rounded on the half demon angrily. "INU YASHA! How could you?" she screamed "Get rid of it NOW!"  
  
"You must be joking!"  
  
"Fine then... SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"I'M NOT TOLERALING THIS ANY MORE!" he shouted back as he was forced to the ground. "YOU'RE ALWAYS DISAPPEARING OFF INTO YOUR WORLD FOR DAYS ON END. AT THIS RATE WE'LL NEVER GET ALL THE PIECES OF THE JEWELL TOGETHER-"  
  
He was about to continue when Kagome interrupted him. "THAT'S ALL YOU EVER CARE ABOUT ISN'T IT? YOU'RE SACRED JEWELL. WELL I'M FED UP TOO AND YOU'RE GOING TO REMOVE THAT STONE NOW OR.."  
  
"OR WHAT?YOU CAN'T GO BACK AND YOU CAN'T KEEP CONTROLLING MY ANIMAL SIDE COZ I'LL BE GONE BY THE TIME YOUCAN EVEN SAY IT! I'LL JUST LOOK FOR IT MYSELF"  
  
"INU YASHA, COME BACK HERE...!" but he was already out of earshot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok I know that wasn't very good but it was a start and I had to have them arguing about something. If you have any suggestions please review and if you don't like it please tell me why and how I can improve it. 


End file.
